Confusion
by Pipsqueaklovee
Summary: It has been two years since the Lyoko warriors have shut down the super computer. Can the past really stay in the past though? Will the group lose one of their friends forever? Or will they gain a new addition? Read to find out!
1. 2 Plus 2 What did I do?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, though if I did, there would be several more seasons of Code Lyoko._

_A/N: This is the first story I have written in over 5 years, please go easy on me! I will most definitely try to update at least once a week if not more. I will always try by Sunday night because I work during the week. Hope you enjoy it so far! Oh, and don't worry, it most definitely picks up. Don't forget to review c:_

_Happy reading! xoxo_

* * *

Confusion

Chapter 1: 2+2= What did I do?

Ulrich walked up to his friends Aleita and Jeremie after lunch, they had finished their classes for the day and were trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly they hear off in the distance feet pounding on the ground.

"Hey guys!", it was Odd, he was coming straight from the dorms to the benches where he saw his friends. The three friends smiled as he ran up, "Hey Odd, where have you been?" questioned Jeremie.

"Oh I was just feeding Kiwi, you know how he gets when he isn't fed six times a day." Ulrich rolled his eyes and chimed in, "Yeah, he will tear up _my_bed. Why exactly he chose mine instead of his owner's, I will never know."

The group grew quiet and looked around kicking some pebbles with their feet not knowing what to do for entertainment. Ever since they had shut down the super computer about two years ago, the Lyoko warriors had so much extra time on their hands, they had no idea what to do with it.

"Why don't we play a game of soccer?", asked Odd, giving anything to not deal with the awkward silence. "That sounds like a great idea!", said Aelita, who up until now had been lost in thought. She had been having weird dreams again, not the nightmares she once had, but fuzzy confusing dreams that made absolutely no sense.

"I will have to catch up with you guys, I promised Yumi I would wait for her after her class", said Ulrich scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Odd gave a small sly smirk and looked at Aelita who could practically read his thoughts. "I don't see why you two just don't date already, you clearly like each other!", chortled Odd. Ulrich immediately began to hide his blushing face, "It's.. er.. complicated, I don't know, I gotta go."

The raven hair girl left her class and smiled when she saw Ulrich waiting just like he had promised. "Hey Yumi", Ulrich said with a grin. "Hey yourself", smiled Yumi giving the brown haired boy a hug.

The two teens walked to the soccer field after Ulrich had explained to Yumi that Odd suggested the group play a game of soccer. When they got there, Yumi hugged Aelita and waved hello to Odd and over to Jeremie who found a nice shady tree to sit under. Jeremie preferred to watch rather than play, it also allowed him to work on his laptop.

"Alright, so girls versus guys? Unless you're chicken of course", Yumi said in a cocky tone. Aelita and Odd looked at each other and laughed. "Well... Odd and I wanted to go against you and Ulrich, you guys don't mind right?", asked Aelita drawing circles with her foot in the grass and looking everywhere but towards her Japanese friend. Aelita and Odd had discussed earlier that they wanted to make sure Ulrich and Yumi were on the same team.

Ulrich shot Odd a look that let his blonde-purple-streaked hair friend know he wanted to talk to him, away from the girls.

"Hey uh, I need to go talk to Odd about the- uh- _math homework_ , come on Odd.", Ulrich started to drag his friend over to the tree Jeremie was under. "But we didn't have any math homework, what are you-" Ulrich shot Odd another look before he could finish his sentence.

Yumi thought to herself, "I wonder what Ulrich had to talk to Odd about?"

X

* * *

_A/N: Cliff hangers are always lovely! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it so far._

_Thanks for reading! xoxo_

_Pipsqueaklovee_


	2. Surprise Party

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, though if I did, there would be several more seasons of Code Lyoko._

_A/N: I know I said I would update weekly, but I got into a writing mood all of a sudden. I might go as far as updating two chapters in one day. Hope you enjoy!_

_Happy reading! xoxo_

* * *

Confusion

Chapter 2: Surprise Party

After some time talking in the distance, the two boys walked back over. "Come on Yumi, it's us against them.", said Ulrich in a slightly better mood. Yumi looked over to both of the boys, not entirely sure how to react to what just happened. She looked over to Aelita who ushered her with her eyes to go with Ulrich.

After some goals later the two teams were tied. The score was 6 to 6 and the teens agreed the next goal would be the winning goal. Yumi looked over to Ulrich, "you wanna try it?", she said with a wink. Ulrich laughed, "you bet, let's go!"

Odd gave a confusing look to Aelita, "what are they talking about?", Odd panted. Aelita shrugged her shoulders and looked back over. She saw both teens running for the ball when Yumi dove to the ground and quickly jumped back up and did a flip in the air right over Odd and landed right behind him.

Ulrich ran to kick the ball while Odd and Aelita were trying to process what had just happened. He passed the ball to Yumi who made the winning goal. "Hey! that's cheating", yelled Odd. Aelita had been too busy congratulating Yumi and Ulrich and commenting on how cool she thought Yumi's gymnast techniques were.

They began to walk over to Jeremie when Odd noticed Sam coming over to the group. They had been dating for a few months now. "Hey babe, how was detention with Jimbo?", said Odd with a slight chuckle as he waved over to her. Sam finally caught up to the group and punched Odd playfully in the arm, "I much rather have watched paint dry.", she laughed.

The group was standing and talking about the game and how Sam's detention went when suddenly Jeremie's computer had started beeping as if it was on the fritz.

Jeremie rushed for his computer trying to analyze what exactly happened. His eyes darted from program to program, but he could not believe his eyes when he finally figured out what all was going on.

Everyone had surrounded Jeremie looking to see what was wrong, when Jeremie looked up at his friends faces. "The-the super scan... it picked up an activated tower...", said Jeremie not even believing the words coming out of his own mouth. "What?!", the entire group yelled in unison.

Sam had a worried look across her face, about a year ago the group had decided to let her in on the memories of their old adventures. They figured since they had shut the super computer down, there would be no harm in telling her about Lyoko , X.A.N.A's constant plots to destroy the world, and the teens being the ones to save the day.

Aelita looked the most shocked out of everyone and lowered her head, "Jeremie, I thought we had eliminated X.A.N.A when we shutdown the super computer?" Jeremie looked up at Aelita and then to his friends who's expressions asked the exact same question.

"Well.. we did, at least I thought we did, but it is quite possible that the super computer located here in the factory is not the only super computer in the world..." Ulrich looked at Jeremie trying to process what he was saying, "So, what does that mean in English Einstein?", asked Ulrich to the blonde haired boy.

"It means, X.A.N.A could have awaken but in another super computer!", Jeremie said exacerbated by the question. Sam looked around to everyone, "When you guys had told me about Lyoko and everything, I was not entirely sure how to react because it seemed like a crazy made up story..."

Aelita and Yumi looked at each other, "Well, you are about to find out how real those stories were." said Aelita. Jeremie quickly gathered his laptop, "Lets head to the factory before anything starts happening here, I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to see what X.A.N.A has in store for us." The group quickly headed straight for the manhole in the park that lead to the sewers taking them to the factory.

Once at the factory the teens each traveled down the ropes to the floor of the factory when suddenly the lift that they had once used to get to the lower levels started to open slowly. "Uh, Einstein, I think X.A.N.A sent us a welcome party...", stammered Odd. He turned towards Jeremie who was trying to put together a plan in his head on how to make it to the lower levels.

"Well I don't want to wait around and find out, let's take cover until we've got a plan.", said Yumi.

X

* * *

_A/N: I wonder what Ulrich had talked to Odd about, and I wonder what lies in wait inside of the elevator! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it so far._

_Thanks for reading! xoxo_

_Pipsqueaklovee_


	3. Polymorphic Spector

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, though if I did, there would be several more seasons of Code Lyoko._

_A/N: I continued this right after updating Chapter 2, I figured I should keep the writing going. I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Hope you enjoy!_

_Happy reading! xoxo_

* * *

Confusion

Chapter 3: Polymorphic Spector

The teens took cover safely on the upper level of the factory. They had a clear view of the elevator and were at a perfect angle to have the essence of surprise. They eagerly awaited and the elevator slid open all of the way.

"William!?", the group said in unison looking at each other confused and then back at the elevator.

William had been excluded from the Lyoko Warriors after the whole ordeal of him being captured by the scyphozoa and being X.A.N.A-fied. The teens found it easier to completely wipe his memories of Lyoko.

Out walked the tall black hair mysterious looking boy from the elevator. All of them had the obvious question, what exactly was William doing in the factory? He should not have even remembered the location of it. Suddenly they noticed that the William before them had "glitched", as if he was a hologram.

"A spector!", gasped Aelita before Yumi and Jeremie could cover her mouth. William, had looked up to where he heard the noise, but the teens pulled her back before being noticed. He glitched again and began pacing the floor.

"Uh, a what?", said Sam confused and looking for answers. "A polymorphic spector", said Jeremie adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Jeremie looked at the still confused girl and began to explain, "It is a program created by X.A.N.A where he can materialize a monster to look like a person, like you and I, into the real world. Only difference is the glitches it has, and it's super natural strength."

"We have to get to Lyoko and deactivate the tower.", said Ulrich. "Yeah, no kidding! But I don't know about you guys, but I don't think X.A.N.A will be too happy to see the people that made him go bye bye.", said Odd who was clearly trying to lighten the situation.

Jeremie looked back down at the spector and then back to his friends. He began to devise and plan and drew it into the dirt while his friends watched.

"Okay, so everyone know the plan?", said Jeremie looking to see if anyone had any questions. "Let's just run through it one more time.", said Odd.

"Alright, so Odd, you and Sam will distract the spector and keep it from getting to the lower levels of the factory while Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and I will go down to the lower level. Once there I will send the three of them to Lyoko to deactivate the tower, got it?"

"Got it."

Jeremie's plan went off without a hitch. Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie had just barely made it into the elevator. They looked at each other with mixed expressions. Though what felt like eternity for the teens, within a few seconds the elevator had stopped at the 2nd level, the super computer. Jeremie got out, "Quick, head for the scanners! I will start up the virtualization process, I don't know how long Odd and Sam can hold off William- er X.A.N.A."

The teens nodded and immediately continued their descend to their destination, the scanner room. They each walked up to a long tall golden cylinder. They stepped inside. The three teens could hear Jeremie's voice ringing in their ears as he began the process, each cylinder closing one by one.

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich."

A big gust of air pushed up from below the feet of each of the teens.

"Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich"

A blinding light began to engulf the teens as their bodies began to disintegrate only to materialize on Lyoko.

"Virtualization!"

The teens were virtualized onto Lyoko within seconds. They looked around to get their bearings. They saw large glaciers and realized they were on the ice sector.

Aleita looked down at her body and noticed her pink and silver body suit with the cute transparent skirt Jeremie had designed for her, she smiled to herself.

Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and smiled when they noticed their outfits had not changed since the last time they had been to Lyoko. Yumi had her red and magenta body suit and on the back of it housed her tessen fans. Ulrich's body suit was brown and yellow, and on the back of his housed his two katanas.

"Guys, I am sending you your rides now, the tower is north from where you are.", said Jeremie from within their ears.

Suddenly just as Jeremie said, he materialized the overwing for Yumi, and the overbike for Ulrich. Aelita waved her hand over the star bracelet on her wrist and her beautiful digital wings appeared before them. They were off.

Back on the upper level of the factory Odd and Sam had their work cut out for them. They were dodging Williams hits left and right. Sam did not realize the extent of the spectors strength until it managed to land a blow to her side. It sent her flying into the door of the lift and put a large dent in it. When she hit the ground she fell over not getting up.

"Sam!", cried out Odd. "Sam you got to get up, please Sam!", Odd was frantically trying to get to the girl, her body not moving, her breathing shallow and labored, whilst also dodging blows from the spector it's eyes glowing with the eye of X.A.N.A.

Odd was hit, but not too bad, he got up, and held his side while having one hand on the wall for balance. "Please be okay Sam... just hold on until they get there, please Sam...", said Odd under his breath.

X

* * *

_A/N: Longest chapter yet! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it so far._

_Thanks for reading! xoxo_

_Pipsqueaklovee_


	4. My Saving Grace

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, though if I did, there would be several more seasons of Code Lyoko._

_A/N: I packed a lot into the last chapter, and I know I kind of left it on a cliff hanger, sorry! Hope you are enjoying it so far though. I had planned out exactly how I wanted this story to go, and so far only chapter one has stayed true to that plan. I have veered so far off track, but I am liking where this is going._

_Happy reading! xoxo_

* * *

Confusion

Chapter 4: My Saving Grace

Odd looked up still holding his side. Right before his eyes he saw the spector of William begin to glitch and change shape. As it began to settle into his new form, Odds eyes widened. "Oh come on X.A.N.A at least play fair and not dirty!", yelled Odd throwing his hands up in disbelief as to who the spector had morphed into.

Sam was looking at Odd dead in the eyes, except this wasn't the Sam that Odd knew. No, she was still laying on the floor, the Sam Odd was looking at was what the spector had morphed into. Odd knew he did not have it in him to fight back, spector or not, he could not wrap his head around laying a hand on his girlfriend.

Odd took off running trying to get the spector as far away from Sam and the others. "I might not be willing to fight you, but let's see if you can catch me!"

Back on Lyoko the three virtual teens made their way to the tower. "You guys should almost be there", said Jeremie within their ears. "I can already see the red halo of the tower!", said Aelita looking ahead.

Suddenly Yumi screamed out, "Ulrich stop!"

"Huh? What?", Ulrich did not have enough time to process Yumi's scream when him and his overbike went right over the edge of the sector Yumi had tried warning him about. Yumi immediately dove down on her overwing and scooped up Ulrich. "Oof", he let out as he landed getting up and automatically putting his hands on the Japanese girl's waist to avoid falling off.

"Ulrich are you okay?", asked Jeremie through his headset. "Yeah I'm good Einstein, thanks to Yumi.", she blushed a little and made her way to the edge of the sector where Aelita was waiting. "Look over there.", said Aelita pointing.

The two teens looked over and saw that the tower was on an isolated glacier. The only thing between them and the glacier was the digital sea, which the teens knew that if they had fallen in that, they would be goners. "X.A.N.A had pulled this trick on us before, there has to be an invisible path somewhere, can you see something Jeremie?", said the pink haired girl to the sky.

Jeremie scanned the holomap, "Sorry Aelita, there is nothing here, if you step off the edge you will be on a one way trip into the digital sea."

They also noticed that the tower had a few guard dogs. Two tarantulas and four kanrelats. "Well it's a good thing we still have the overwing", said Yumi looking over to Ulrich. As the two walked over to the overwing it began to devirtualize right before they could hop on. "Uh Jeremie? What happened to the overwing?", said Yumi looking up to the sky.

Jeremie began typing away at his keyboard, and error signs continued to pop up left and right. Aelita went to hover her hand over her star bracelet to activate her wings when suddenly, nothing happened. She waved her hand over it a few more times, and still, nothing.

"Jeremie, my wings aren't activating either!", Aelita said frantically. Jeremie finally answered the worried teens. "Guys X.A.N.A bugged the program for the rides and Aelita's wings! I can't seem to debug it!"

"Well how are we supposed to get to the tower Jeremie? Odd can't fight the spector off all day!", said Ulrich impatient and worried for his friend.

"Well...", started Jeremie, "There is one way, it appears that Yumi's telekinesis coding is still intact, she could use it to take Aelita across the digital sea to the glacier. The only problem is once she reaches the tower it will be six against one. I don't like those odds."

"It's a risk we are going to have to take Jeremie, Odd and Sam need us!, said Aelita clenching her fist. " Yumi, are you up for it?", Yumi nodded slowly showing that she was also slightly uneasy with having Aelita's life in her hands. Ulrich looked up at her eyes, "Don't worry okay? I will be right here with you the whole time."

Yumi took a deep breath and focused on Aelita, she began to glow as she started to lift Aelita off the ground. Slowly Aelita began to cross over the digital sea, she started to gain a little speed but not much. As she approached the glacier getting closer and closer, she thought it was a good idea to try to take out at least the tarantulas before Yumi landed her.

"Energy field!", yelled Aelita as a pink orb filled her palms and she released them from her hands. She hit one tarantula it exploded into tiny particles and disappeared. She had missed the other one because it was able to dodge in time.

The tarantula sat back on its hind legs and lifted up its two front ones, firing shots from them. They all missed Aelita, but one managed to hit Yumi in the shoulder. Yumi let out a cry and fell to her knees and suddenly Aelita wasn't floating anymore. Aelita was falling and getting closer to the digital sea with every second.

Ulrich ran to Yumi's side and picked her up quickly, immediately Yumi began to concentrate on Aelita again, slowly lifting her back up. Ulrich decided this time to stand in front of Yumi to block any attacks. Almost half way there Aelita managed to take out the other tarantula, and two kankrelats.

Yumi started to sway back and forth, the telekinesis was clearly taking it's toll on her. "Hang in there Yumi, just a little longer", said Ulrich. Yumi nodded, but was still becoming weaker.

Back at the factory Odd had managed to hide from the spector under some scrap metal he found in an old office room. "What could be taking them so long?", he muttered to himself under his breath. Suddenly he heard the door to the office swing wide open.

"No! No! Stay back! Nooo!"

X

* * *

_A/N: Another cliff hanger! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Even with writing it I was on the edge of my seat! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it so far._

_Thanks for reading! xoxo_

_Pipsqueaklovee_


	5. Girl of My Dreams

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, though if I did, there would be several more seasons of Code Lyoko._

_A/N: These chapter's seem to just write themselves, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to leave them in a review! Also, thank you to the reviews I have gotten so far._

_Happy reading! xoxo_

* * *

Confusion

Chapter 5: Girl of My Dreams

Yumi started to sway more, "hnnn, Ulrich... I-I can't keep this up any longer...", she moaned. Ulrich looked out over the space between the edge of the glacier they were on and where Aelita was, she was almost to the glacier where the tower was sitting. Aelita had even managed to take out the remaining kankrelats.

Ulrich lifted his hands and grasped Yumi's arms, "Just hold on, she is almost to the glaciers, just another minute more." Yumi began to fall to her knees, Ulrich grabbed her trying to desperately hold her up. Yumi tried to hold on just like Ulrich had told her, she saw her vision around her going black.

Yumi suddenly fell into Ulrich's arms, Ulrich held her and looked over the void to where Aelita once was. "Jeremie! I don't see Aelita anywhere!", the brown hair boy yelled to the sky. Jeremie quickly answered back, "It's okay Ulrich, Aelita is safely in the tower, Yumi kept going long enough. How is she?"

Ulrich looked down at Yumi she rolled her head to look at Ulrich, she gave him a weak faint smile. "She's alright Jeremie, weak, but alright."

Back at the factory Odd had been hiding under a piece of scrap metal when suddenly the office door swung open. "No! No! Stay back! Nooo!", yelled Odd. He put his hands up in front of his face trying to block any of the spector's blows. Suddenly the spector stopped right in front of Odd's face as if he was frozen in time. Odd held his breath and moved his arms away from his face, he looked up when the spector suddenly disintegrated. He let out a sigh of relief, he knew Aelita made it to the tower.

X

_A few moments before:_

Aelita had gotten into the tower, placed her hand on the floating screen before her. The screen then showed her name.

ALEITA

It prompted her to enter a code, she quickly typed the letters that came almost effortlessly to her.

CODE: LYOKO

X

The tower began to darken, and suddenly she found herself in the hollow cylinder of the scanner. She had returned first and then Ulrich. Ulrich waited impatiently outside of the third scanner for Yumi, and caught her when she came out, she was still so weak.

Odd had finally left the office room he was hiding in after the spector had disintegrated, and went straight to where he had left Sam. He pushed the hair out of her face and picked her up carefully into the lift. She started to wake up slightly. "H-hey Odd...", she said weakly as her eyes fluttered open.

Finally the group was back together with Jeremie, Ulrich was still supporting Yumi, while Sam was doing a bit better, slowly regaining her strength. They decided as a group that a return to the past was not necessary because they were the only ones who encountered the spector. They also didn't want to risk strengthening X.A.N.A.

The group had left the factory to head back to Kadic Academy, Yumi was trailing behind the group when she called Ulrich to pull back and walk with her. The group didn't think anything of it and let them be.

"So what exactly did you and Odd talk about before the game? I mean if you didn't want to team up with me, you could have just said something.", said Yumi, slightly irritated. "It- uh- it wasn't that...", answered back Ulrich.

"So then what was it? Come on spill it."

"It was nothing okay? Don't worry about it..."

"Urh! It's always nothing with you, nothing can ever be _something_ for you! Whatever Ulrich, when you feel like talking you know where to find me!" Yumi tried to storm off, but before she could Ulrich grabbed her wrist.

"You wanna know what I talked him about so badly?! Fine! I was annoyed with him always trying to play match maker with you and I!"

Yumi looked down with tears filling in her eyes, she was about to yank her wrist from Ulrich's grip. She was in utter shock and disbelief as to what she was hearing come out of his mouth. She just wanted to take off running for her house. When she went to pull her wrist back Ulrich finished his previously incomplete sentence, "...Because I don't want to tell the girl of my dreams that I love her in the middle of a soccer game." Yumi looked up at Ulrich with a shocked expression.

She had been under the impression that the conversation was going south, but it had taken a sharp turn into something really great. Yumi looked away and blushed. Ulrich put his hand up to her cheek and brushed away a stray raven strand of hair, "I- uh- I wish I had done this a lot sooner." Ulrich leaned in and kissed Yumi.

Finally, the girl of his dreams, the moment he had dreamt of for so long, it had become a reality. Yumi felt a spark when they embraced and kissed. She felt warm and safe in his arms. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away a few moments later, both blushing.

"So uh, Yumi, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?", Ulrich said sheepishly scratching the back of his head and blushing. "Yumi leaned in and kissed him again before saying, "About time!, yes of course!" They both laughed and Ulrich put his arm around her waist to walk her home.

X

Some months have passed and the Lyoko warriors have had to get used to balancing school work, relationships, and fighting against X.A.N.A again. About two months after Ulrich and Yumi started dating, Jeremie finally gained the courage to ask Aelita to be his.

"You know, what's gonna happen if say like me, Ulrich, and Yumi can't go to Lyoko when X.A.N.A attacks, then what are you gonna do Einstein? You can't just send Aelita by herself.", said Odd with an expression that seemed like he was trying to foresee the future.

"Well...", Jeremie looked over at Sam, "I have contemplated that scenario, and I have already started creating a possible avatar color scheme and weaponry for her. Now, I unfortunately can't determine what exactly she will be on Lyoko, like how you are a feline, Ulrich a samurai, and Yumi a geisha warrior.

The group looked to Sam, "Well now you'll officially be a Lyoko Warrior, when the time comes of course.", Yumi said with a smile. "Ha, my girl, fighting side by side with Odd the great. We will be invincible!", yelled Odd in a cocky tone.

The teens laughed, when Aelita's laughing started to fade out. "Hey what's wrong Aelita?", said Jeremie slightly worried. "Oh, uh, it's nothing, I was just thinking of those weird dreams I keep having." The group grew quiet and looked to their friend. "We will get through this Aelita, we are a family of course", said Yumi hugging her friend.

Soon they were all hugging, for now.

X

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I also hope this put one of the anonymous guest readers at ease, I had previously written this chapter Sunday, but left it waiting before uploading it. I will try to update again before Sunday to keep this rolling, but don't worry, the story is no where near being finished, there is still so much more that needs to happen, and that needs to be covered, and answered. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it so far, or leave a suggestion because I currently do not have anymore queued. I will try to work in all suggestions if applicable!_

_Thanks for reading! xoxo_

_Pipsqueaklovee_


	6. Brainwashed

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, though if I did, there would be several more seasons of Code Lyoko._

_A/N: I have been super busy lately, yet I still manage to write, even if it's a little every night. It's always when I am swamped at work when I just want to stop everything I am doing to just write away. Well I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! To the guest reviewer who asked if Sam was going to Lyoko, I have not fully decided yet. Though if she does it wouldn't be for a few chapters. You'll have to continue reading to find out! (:_

_Happy reading! xoxo_

Confusion

Chapter 6: Brainwashed

It was now July, it has now been six months since the group had started fighting X.A.N.A again. Currently all the teens but Aelita had finished their mid day classes and were heading to the cafeteria for lunch. Aelita had left her last class early to get something from her dorm room and headed to the cafeteria to get a table for the group.

"Ugh... spaghetti and meatballs again.", said Ulrich pushing his food around on his plate.

"Yum! Spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite!", yelled Odd before gulping down his entire plate. "Here, you and your six stomachs can have my plate then.", said Ulrich shoving his food towards Odd.

Yumi looked over to Ulrich and offered to share her fruit with Ulrich, which he gladly accepted.

The group had eventually gotten carried away with individual conversations such as, Sam and Yumi talking about the Subdigitals, Odd and Ulrich talking about the latest sports game, and Aelita and Jeremie talking about the most updated computer programs.

Towards the other side of the cafeteria the teens heard a scream, they looked over and saw Sissi, the principals daughter had fallen out of her chair. Some students went over to see what had happened, while most of them began to laugh and snicker. Odd immediately piped up.

"It's okay! She only saw her reflection in her mirror, I'm surprised it didn't scare her sooner!"

Odd sat back down and started laughing harder with the rest of the teens. "Very funny Od-", Sissi had been cut off mid sentence and grew quiet. Her face showed a blank expression. "Uh? Earth to Sissi? Hello?", said Yumi waving her hand in front of the principals daughter's face.

Sissi immediately turned around and began to walk out of the cafeteria, but brushed her hand over two students before doing so. "Well that was strange, do you think maybe she had gotten sick?", said Sam. "I don't know", said Aelita looking towards Jeremie, "But I would like to find out what exactly made her scream.

Then all of a sudden the two students Sissi had brushed her hand over began to act strangely they immediately started to infect other students. The group of confused students immediately headed straight towards the heroes.

The Lyoko warriors looked towards each other and took off running for the nearest exist. Aelita had tried to make it through the corridor when suddenly Sissi had grabbed her. The group stopped in their tracks to turn back around and get Aelita, but it was too late.

Suddenly Jeremie's computer started to go off from within his backpack. The teens looked at each other and knew that all of the weird things happening at Kadic were all because of one reason, X.A.N.A. They took off running to find a place to hide until they could come up with a plan.

When they looked back while running they saw Aelita looking at the group of confused Kadic students, she had her hands to her sides when she yelled out "Energy field!". Yumi looked to Jeremie, "What the... doesn't she realize she isn't on Lyoko?", she panted.

"I think that's X.A.N.A's trap, X.A.N.A's plan must be to brainwash the students into trying to catch us and brainwash us too. The only difference seems to be is when one of you are brainwashed, you think you are on Lyoko.", said Jeremie trying to analyze the situation and come up with the best explanation.

The students found it best to hide out in the forest.

"Well what are we going to do Einstein? We can't outrun the mindless zombies _and _get Aelita to the factory. Earth to Jeremie, Aelita is the only one who can deactivate the tower and currently she thinks she's on Lyoko.", said Odd pointing out the obvious.

"That's it! Odd you're a genius!", Jeremie jumped up and hugged Odd. "I-uh- I am?, I mean, of course I am!", said Odd with a large grin. Odd then leaned over to Yumi, "What exactly did I say that made me a genius?"

Jeremie gathered the group around, "Okay, so if Aelita believes she is on Lyoko then we need to get her to the "_tower_" so that she can "_deactivate_" it." "Yeah but Jeremie how exactly do we get her from Kadic to the factory?", questioned Sam.

Yumi's expression on her face changed in an instant, "Guys! Aelita thinks she's on Lyoko right? So, if she sees Ulrich, Odd, and I, she will come with us because she is used to seeing us on Lyoko!"

The group immediately devised a plan, Jeremie didn't want all three of them to go get Aelita though. Odd volunteered to head to Lyoko and clear the way for her when Aelita arrived. Sam found it a little safer to stick with Jeremie and Odd and let Ulrich and Yumi go to get Aelita.

Yumi and Ulrich finally caught up to Aelita and just as Jeremie and Yumi thought, when she saw Ulrich and Yumi she followed them as they played into the fantasy. Ulrich pretended to take out "monsters" with his katanas, and Yumi pretended to use her tessen fans.

X

Odd had his work cut out for him on Lyoko, as soon as Jeremie virtualized him there were four bloks, three kankrelats, and two tarantulas waiting for him.

"Laser Arrows!", yelled Odd pulling back on his cat like paws releasing several arrows at once. The purple suited cat boy landed on all fours and watched as he saw two bloks explode. "Haha! Yeah!", Odd had been too distracted with gloating to notice a stray kankrelat.

"Huh? Oww!", Odd had been hit in the knee.

"That was twenty life points Odd, come on focus!", said Jeremie throughout Odd's ears, clearly irritated.

X

"I am so glad you guys came, I don't think I would have been able to take out all of X.A.N.A's creatures by myself.", said Aelita. "Oh uh yeah, no problem Princess. We just need to get to the fac- I mean uh _tower_.", said Ulrich stumbling over his words.

Yumi shot him a look that read "don't blow it."

The teens finally reached the factory and took the ropes down to the level with the lift. They looked up to Aelita who was still at the upper level. They told her to jump, and she did a flip in the air and landed elegantly.

Yumi looked at the lift and then looked at Aelita. "Sorry to do this to you Aelita", she pushed her friend into the lift and closed the door. As the elevator lowered Yumi could hear Aelita yelling for her.

X

Sam had been waiting in the scanner room for Aelita, as soon as the lift open Aelita looked at Sam confused. "Sam, Yumi just pushed me and then disappeared out of nowhere, what's going on? And what are you doing on Lyoko and in your earth clothes no less?"

"Oh-uh- Aelita, she was protecting you from the monsters, here is the tower, hurry you need to deactivate it!" Sam stepped out of the way from the scanner and Aelita went running into the hollow cylinder. "Jeremie, now!", yelled Sam.

Jeremie quickly virtualized Aelita onto Lyoko. Aelita had gotten to Lyoko and landed hard on the dusty surface. "Oof"

"Hey Princess, are you okay? Do you know where you are?", questioned Odd. Aelita got up and rubbed her head. "Ugh, I 'm on the dessert sector, but my head is pounding, what happened?"

"Everything is all good Einstein! She's okay!", yelled Odd to the sky.

X

Suddenly in the shadows of the factory two large hands grabbed at Ulrich.

"Ulrich no!", yelled Yumi.

It was too late.

X

_A/N: I kept staring at the word count the entire time during this chapter. I didn't want to go over 1,150... Whoops. I couldn't help it! Though, I found it suiting to leave it at a cliff hanger. I wonder what will happen to Ulrich and the others!_

_Thanks for reading! xoxo_

_Pipsqueaklovee_


	7. I'm Begging You

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, though if I did, there would be several more seasons of Code Lyoko._

_A/N: I feel like I have not updated in awhile, sorry about that! I have been really busy with work and always coming home fried, and finals are coming up as well. I will try to update with at least two chapters this week to make up for things! Just in case anyone is/gets confused any time there is an "X" throughout the story (unless signaling the end of the chapter) it means I have switched to another sitaution._

_Happy reading! xoxo_

Confusion

Chapter 7: I'm Begging You

Ulrich had been lifted into the air by none other than Jim, who as the teens could tell, was also possessed by X.A.N.A.

"Huh? Jim what are you doing? Let go of me!", Ulrich struggled to get out of Jim's grasp.

Yumi stared at Ulrich unable to move. She had thousands of thoughts flying through her head all at once. Finally she latched onto the thought to get her brain to tell her muscles to move.

Yumi lunged towards Ulrich, when X.A.N.A quickly lifted him higher into the air. It was as if X.A.N.A was taunting Yumi. She had missed and stumbled over her feet to quickly about face.

Finally the X.A.N.A-fied Jim looked over to Yumi, he gave an evil smirk, a harsh laugh, and looked back up at Ulrich.

He grabbed the boy by his arm and flung him into one of the support beams of the factory.

Yumi gasped and ran towards Ulrich.

Yumi held him in her arms and brush away his hair. She put one hand on his cheek and begged him to open his eyes.

Yumi began to sob into Ulrich's chest. She could not bear to get up to even try to call for help, she didn't want to leave Ulrich. She continued to sob, dampening the boy's shirt.

"Please Ulrich... wake up... please I am begging you..."

"Please Ulrich... I need you..."

"I love you..."

She began to sob harder, pulling the boy closer to her.

X

Jeremie breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Odd say that Aelita had made it safely to Lyoko and that she knew exactly where she was.

Odd had just gotten through quickly briefing Aelita on what was going on. Her headache had almost completely gone away.

"Alright, let's waste no time getting to the tower guys, I haven't heard from Yumi and Ulrich in some time, I'm starting to worry.", said Jeremie adjusting his glasses and looking over to Sam who had kept checking her phone every few seconds.

"Got it Jeremie!", said Aelita with a quick wave of her hand over her star bracelet. Suddenly Aelita's beautiful pink digital wings sprung from her back side.

"Hey can you send over my board?", said Odd looking to the sky.

"One overboard coming right up!", Jeremie began clacking away at the keyboard.

Odd quickly jumped on his overboard that had materialized before him and they were off for the tower.

X

Jeremie leaned back in his chair, "I wonder where they could be?", he said looking over at Sam.

"They should be here by now Jeremie. The plan was to get Aelita down here and then come down as soon as the elevator made it back to the first floor." Sam looked away worried.

"Well, Yumi and Ulrich have always been able to handle things, I am sure they just got caught up with something minor, they will be here soon." Jeremie tried to hide his worried expression from Sam, but she could read her friend like a book.

"Ugh! No!"

Jeremie and Sam snapped back when they heard the scream coming from the super computer. Sam jumped to her feet and ran up next to Jeremie.

"I've got you Odd!", the teens could hear Aelita yell.

Sam looked at Jeremie, "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Odd's overboard was hit by a krab, thankfully Aelita caught him before he took some damage."

Sam quickly let out a sigh of relief and continued to analyze the computer screen trying to make sense of everything showing on it.

X

"Thanks Aelita, but keep heading towards the tower, I will try to hold them off.", said Odd his purple cat tail flicking behind him.

"Odd you can't hold off four krabs for very long by yourself!", Aelita said looking at the purple suited boy.

"Just go okay!, I can handle a little seafood, Ulrich and Yumi need us."

"Fine... just please be careful Odd."

Aelita took off for the tower again, looking back once more.

"You guys will go great with a side of butter!", scoffed Odd with a smirk.

Odd pulled back on his paw, and aimed.

"Laser Arrows!"

*click*

"Huh? What?"

Odd pulled back on his paw a few more times.

*click* *click* *click*

The four krabs looked at each other and then back at Odd. They began to get closer to him, firing their lasers.

"Jeremie!", Odd panted as he began to sprint and dodge the lasers from the krabs.

"Reload me, I'm never gonna-"

A krab had hit Odd in the back and it projected him forward about three feet.

"Odd I'm on it, but take cover, one more hit and you're done.", said Jeremie ringing through Odd's ears.

Odd jumped behind one of the jagged rocks on the sector and waited for Jeremie to reload him.

The krabs continued to shoot at the rocks trying to break them down to find out which one Odd was behind. Odd's ear began to twitch as he picked up on a sound coming from behind him.

"Alright Odd, you're reloaded!"

Odd heard Jeremie's words from within his ears.

He pulled back on his paw once more and this time turned around towards the noise he picked up on.

"Laser Arro-"

"Oof! Ugh, no!"

Before Odd knew it, a stray kankrelat had surprised him and shot a laser right at his chest, devirtualizing him.

Lucky enough for Odd, he managed to get out a laser arrow and take out the kankrelat at the same time.

Aelita turned back around and noticed the krabs were following her. She knew that Odd had been devirtualized. She pushed forward.

X

Odd found himself in the hollow emptiness of a scanner, the door slid open and he grabbed the sides holding himself up. He slammed his fist against the scanner.

Odd stumbled out of the scanner when he heard Jeremie over the loud speaker "Odd quick, can you go up to the main floor and see if you can find Ulrich and Yumi?, Aelita could use some back up."

"Yeah, you got it Einstein.", said Odd, still clearly irritated.

Odd entered the elevator and pressed the button that took him to the main floor.

X

Once getting out of the elevator Odd had walked out and stopped for a moment and listened. He heard a noise that he couldn't quite make out, then he realized exactly what he was hearing.

Odd ran and finally stopped to find Yumi curled up with Ulrich in her arms still sobbing. She looked up to Odd, and sobbed harder bringing Ulrich even closer to her.

"He... He won't wake up..."

Odd dropped to his knees and looked at his best friend, his body appearing ever so lifeless and fragile in Yumi's arms.

Odd's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Ulrich...", Odd slammed his fists into the concrete of the factory.

"Ulrich, you gotta wake up, I can't lose my best friend...", Odd lowered his head as a few tears streamed down his cheeks and dropped to the floor.

X

_A/N: Wow this chapter was on an emotional rollercoaster! I know I focused more on the Aelita/Odd situation, but that just means the next chapter will be mainly Yumi/Ulrich/Odd. Things are really getting intense. Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for all of the views, reviews, and feedback I have received so far with this story. I've really enjoyed writing it!_

_Thanks for reading! xoxo_

_Pipsqueaklovee_


	8. Remember

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, though if I did, there would be several more seasons of Code Lyoko._

_A/N: I wrote a portion of this on my lunch break so hopefully it's not too bad! I can't decide whether the story should have some more fluff or not. Leave a review and let me know!_

_Happy reading! xoxo_

Confusion

Chapter 8: Remember

_"Ulrich, you gotta wake up, I can't lose my best friend...", Odd lowered his head as a few tears streamed down his cheeks and dropped to the floor._

X

Aelita dodged lasers left and right. "Jeremie! Do you know where Ulrich and Yumi are-ah!- I could use some back up!"

"Odd went to go find them Aelita just hold on a bit longer." Jeremie looked over at Sam. "You know, today might be the day you go to Lyoko."

Sam looked down and thought to herself, "I don't know if I am ready to go just yet."

"Let me try calling Odd, maybe he will answer his phone, unlike Ulrich and Yumi." Jeremie quickly grabbed his cell phone and called Odd.

"Weird, it's going straight to voice mail."

X

Yumi looked down at Ulrich, "I'm sorry Ulrich, had I of just jumped a little higher I could have-"

Suddenly, Ulrich began to come to.

"Odd! Odd! Come here quick, he's waking up!", said Yumi absolutely elated. Odd ran over to Yumi's side helping her lift Ulrich to his feet.

"Hnn.. My head...", said Ulrich pulling away from Yumi and Odd stumbling over his feet. Ulrich attempted to take another step when a burst of pain shot through his head.

"Hnn! Ahh! Ow!", Ulrich fell to his knees with his hands against his head.

Yumi gasped "Ulrich!", she ran to the boy, Odd right on her heels. Yumi and Odd put their hands on Ulrich's shoulders when he whipped around instantaneously.

Ulrich jumped at Odd and immediately attacked him, he grabbed him and threw a couple of punches. Odd managed to dodge them.

"Ulrich what are you doing?! It's me! Odd! Your best friend!", Odd tried explaining whilst dodging Ulrich's punches and kicks.

Yumi then came to realize that Jim who had been X.A.N.A-fied grabbed Ulrich, so he must be brainwashed too.

"Odd be careful! Jim was brainwashed by X.A.N.A when he grabbed Ulrich!"

"Then wouldn't he think he was on Lyoko just like Aelita? Oof!" Ulrich had managed to land a kick in Odd's ribs and a punch square in his jaw, which sent him flying.

Yumi ran over to Odd who was knocked out cold. She dragged him over too the the lift and closed the door sending him down to where Jeremie and Sam were.

"Maybe they will get the message."

Yumi turned around to the sound of metal rustling. She saw Ulrich running towards her with a metal bar in his hands. Yumi immediately did a backflip and dodged the bar.

"Ulrich you have to fight this! This is what X.A.N.A wants!", yelled Yumi to her lover.

Ulrich ran and lunged himself at Yumi. He landed right on top of her, metal bar in hand as he lifted it above his head. Yumi instinctly put her hands in front of her to grab the bar.

She grabbed it and looked Ulrich dead in the eyes.

"Ulrich please listen to me! It's Yumi, your girlfriend." Yumi strengthened her grip on the bar as he tried bringing it closer to her face. "Remember when we first met? Or the first time we all hung out as a group, a family, me, you, Odd, Sam, Jeremie, and Aelita? You know your friends."

Yumi noticed that Ulrich's grip started to loosen. She continued to bring up memories until she saw she was almost completely getting through to him.

"Remember when you asked me to be yours, when you told me for the first time that you love me?" She looked at Ulrich's facial expression change for a moment. Yumi seized the opportunity and flipped Ulrich over landing on top of him pinning him down.

Ulrich blinked a few times and came to and began to blush.

"Y-yumi, what are you doing?", stammered Ulrich.

"Ulrich it's you! You're back!", yelled Yumi pulling Ulrich into a tight embrace finishing it off with a kiss.

"Uh- where did I go...?", said Ulrich confused but still blushing hard.

Yumi was still hugging Ulrich when she pulled back and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her top. "We will talk about it later, right now Aelita needs us.", said Yumi pulling Ulrich to his feet.

"Wait where's Odd?"

"He's probably still knocked out after that punch you gave him..."

Ulrich looked away still confused but figured it would be explained later. Yumi and Ulrich got into the lift and stopped at Jeremie's level first.

X

"Odd!", Sam gasped grabbing Odd from the elevator. Jerrmie ran over to him trying to wake him up.

After some time had gone by they heard the elevator again.

"I'd hate to see who's coming down ", said Jeremie not taking his eyes off the elevator. The door began to open when the two teens let out a sigh of relief. It was Yumi and Ulrich.

"I'm so glad to see you two are okay!", said Sam with a half smile still worried about Odd who was starting to develop a nasty bruise on his chin.

Jeremie gave his friends a smile but they knew where they were supposed to go.

The couple headed to the scanner room.

Yumi walked Ulrich to one of the scanners letting her hand slowly slide from his as the door shut. Yumi walked over and stepped into one of the other open scanners.

Transfer Ulrich.

Transfer Yumi.

Scanner Ulrich.

Scanner Yumi.

Virtualization!

X

_A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I am currently half asleep so I have decided to stop it here. Hope you enjoyed it! I will update again soon, hopefully before my birthday!Thank you so much for all of the views, reviews, and feedback I have received so far with this story. I've really enjoyed writing it!_

_Thanks for reading! xoxo_

_Pipsqueaklovee_


End file.
